starlightexpressmusicalfandomcom-20200215-history
1984 London production/Gallery 1984
Photos Act 1 Greaseball Gang olc 01.jpg| Rolling Stock Greaseball Gang olc 02.jpg| Rolling Stock Greaseball Gang olc 04.jpg| Rolling Stock Gang L84 03.jpg| Rolling Stock Greaseball Gang L84 02.jpg| Rolling Stock Gang olc 03.jpg| Rolling Stock Rusty Coaches L84 1.jpg| Lotta Locomotion Coaches L84 05.jpg| Lotta Locomotion Coaches olc 05.jpg| Lotta Locomotion Coaches olc 06.jpg| Lotta Locomotion Pumping Iron L84 Jeff Shankley 1.jpg| Pumping Iron Greaseball Girls olc 08.jpg| Pumping Iron Freight L84 Freight Coaches.jpg| Freight Freight olc 07.jpg| Freight Electra L84 10.jpg| AC/DC Electra L84 ACDC 1.jpg| AC/DC Electra Components L84 1.jpg| AC/DC Electra olc 09.jpg| AC/DC Electra olc 10.jpg| AC/DC Electra olc 11.jpg| AC/DC Electra olc 12.jpg| AC/DC Electra olc 13.jpg| AC/DC Nationals L84 12.jpg| Coda Freight Coda Freight olc 14.jpg| Coda Freight Rusty Pearl L84 2.jpg| He Whistled At Me Race 1 L84 15.jpg| Race: Heat 1 Dinah L84 There's Me 1.jpg| There's Me Caboose Dinah L84 1.jpg| There's Me Caboose Dinah L84 3.jpg| There's Me Poppa Freight L84 19.jpg| Poppa's Blues Poppa L84 20.jpg| Poppa's Blues Poppa olc 16.jpg| Poppa's Blues Belle L84 21.jpg| Belle's Song Belle olc 17.jpg| Belle's Song Belle L84 PP Arnold 1.jpg| Belle's Song Poppa Belle L84 Lon Satton PP Arnold 3.jpg | Starlight Express (Introduction) Electra Pearl L84 Heat 2.jpg| Race: Heat 2 Race 2 L84 Electra Rusty.jpg| Race: Heat 2 Race 2 olc 18.jpg| Race: Heat 2 Race 3 L84 26.jpg| Race: Heat 3 Race 3 olc 20.jpg| Race: Heat 3 Race 3 olc 21.jpg| Race: Heat 3 Race 3 L84 Poppa Dustin Bobo.jpg| Race: Heat 3 Poppa Rusty Belle olc 19.jpg| Laughing Stock Rusty L84 Ray Shell 2.jpg| Starlight Express Act 2 Electra Components L84 28.jpg| The Rap Bobo olc 24.jpg| The Rap The Rap L84 29.jpg| The Rap The Rap L84 GB Electra Rusty.jpg| The Rap Dinah L84 Frances Ruffelle 1.jpg| UNCOUPLED Dinah Buffy Ashley L84 31.jpg| UNCOUPLED Dinah Coaches L84 33.jpg| Rolling Stock (Reprise) Dinah Coaches L84 34.jpg| Rolling Stock (Reprise) Coaches olc 25.jpg| Rolling Stock (Reprise) Ashley Buffy olc 27.jpg| Rolling Stock (Reprise) Ashley Buffy L84 35.jpg| Rolling Stock (Reprise) Ashley Buffy olc 28.jpg| Rolling Stock (Reprise) Wide Smile L84 Caboose Volta Electra.jpg| Wide Smile, High Style Electra CB Components olc 30.jpg| Wide Smile, High Style Wide Smile L84 Caboose Volta Joule.jpg| Wide Smile, High Style Uphill Final L84 Electra.jpg| Race: Uphill Final Race Uphill Final l84 merc02.jpg| Race: Uphill Final Race Uphill olc 32.jpg| Race: Uphill Final Race Uphill Final L84 39.jpg| Race: Uphill Final Rockies L84 41.jpg| Right Place, Right Time Rockies L84 RPRT.jpg| Right Place, Right Time The Starlight L84.jpg| Starlight Sequence Rusty L84 Ray Shell 3.jpg| Starlight Sequence Rusty Dustin L84 47.jpg| Race: Downhill Final Race Downhill Final L84 48.jpg| Race: Downhill Final Race Downhill olc 36.jpg| Race: Downhill Final Race Downhill olc 37.jpg| Race: Downhill Final Electra Components L84 50.jpg| No Comeback No Comeback L84 1.jpg| No Comeback Greaseball CB L84 52.jpg| One Rock'n'Roll Too Many Pearl L84 14.jpg| Only He Pearl L84 Stephanie Lawrence 1.jpg| Only He Rusty L84 Ray Shell 1.jpg| Only You Rusty Pearl L84 3.jpg| Only You Rusty Pearl L84 1.jpg| Only You Finale L84 57.jpg| Light at the End of the Tunnel Finale L84 58.jpg| Light at the End of the Tunnel Original Cast Publicity L84 Lloyd Webber Stilgoe Belle Dinah.jpg|Andrew Lloyd Webber and Richard Stilgoe with PP Arnold as Belle and Frances Ruffelle as Dinah Advert Race Opening Night.jpg|Opening Night advert, featuring Turnov racing with Wrench, and Bobo racing with Ashley Pearl L84 Stephanie Lawrence Diana 1.jpg|Stephanie Lawrence and the cast meet Princess Diana Press Images Electra Components L84 6.jpg|Krupp, Electra and Volta at a press call. Electra Components L84 5.jpg|Electra and Volta at a press call Volta L84 VOYD 2.jpg|Voyd as Volta at a press call Wrench L84 Carole Amphlett 1.jpg|Carole Amphlett as Wrench at a press call Joule L84 Debbie Wake 1.jpg|Debbie Wake as Joule at a photoshoot Hash Turnov L84 Leap 1.jpg|Hashamoto leaps over Turnov Hash Turnov L84 Leap 2.jpg|Hashamoto leaps over Turnov Electra CB L84 2.jpg|CB conspires with Electra, "Wide Smile, High Style" Electra CB L84 3.jpg|CB conspires with Electra, "Wide Smile, High Style" Poppa Belle L84 Lon Satton PP Arnold 1.jpg|Poppa and Belle Greaseball Dinah L84 1.jpg|Greaseball and Dinah at a press call Caboose Dinah L84 2.jpg|CB tries to comfort Dinah, "There's Me" Coaches L84 05.jpg|Stephanie Lawrence, Frances Ruffelle, Nancy Wood and Chrissy Wickham Coaches L84 2.jpg|Dinah and Buffy, Lotta Locomotion Buffy L84 Nancy Wood press 1.jpg|Nancy Wood as Buffy at a press call Ashley L84 Chrissy Wickham 1.jpg|Chrissy Wickham as Ashley at a press call Pearl L84 Stephanie Lawrence 2.jpg|Stephanie Lawrence as Pearl in an early version of her costume Pearl L84 Stephanie Lawrence 3.jpg|Stephanie Lawrence as Pearl in an early version of her costume Pearl L84 Stephanie Lawrence 4.jpg|Stephanie Lawrence as Pearl in an early version of her costume 1984 Original Cast * Assistant to the Director - Dion McHugh * Associate Costume Designer - Liz Da Costa * Assistant to the Choreographer - Jane Newman * Musical Director - Tony Stenson * Assistant MD - Philip Edwards * Dance Captains - Mark Davis At some point late in 1984, Jeffrey Daniel left as Electra to be replaced by Tom Jobe, his understudy. Tom Jobe was replaced as Bobo by Marcus D'Amico. Category:Galleries Category:London